Code Geass: Oz the Reflection
Code Geass: Oz the Reflection is a spinoff published in Hobby Japan magazine and Kadokawa Shoten's Newtype Ace magazine. It tells a story from the viewpoints of two different protagonists, written by Shigeru Morita (Code Geass: Akito the Exiled, A Dark Rabbit Has Seven Lives) of Studio Nue. Bandai's Collectors division will turn the KMFs in Oz the Reflection into Robot Tamashii (Side KMF) figures, and Bandai's Hobby division will also release a 1/35-scale plastic model kit of the KMF Alexander from the Code Geass: Akito the Exiled anime project. Plot The spinoff takes place between the first and second seasons of the TV anime and is told from two perspectives. The photo story in Hobby Japan centers around Orpheus Zevon (Jivon), a young terrorist with the Knightmare Frame (KMF) Byakuen who is in pursuit of his lover's killer. The manga in Newtype Ace revolves around Oldrin Zevon, a girl in the Britannia Empire's anti-terrorist unit Glinda Knights who pilots the KMF Lancelot Grail. (The crest of the Glinda Knights indicates that the name is a reference to Glinda the Good Witch from the Oz novels.) Introductory Overview 2017 a.t.b. The large-scale revolt against Britannia caused by Zero, known as the "Black Rebellion", ends in failure. However, the influence of the Black Rebellion, as a sign of opposition against the increasingly powerful superpower, was strong. In addition to the major powers opposing Britannia like the Chinese Federation and E.U., acts of anti-Britannia terrorism began to occur with greater frequency in the countries under Britannia’s rule and a new period of resistance arose. On the one hand, the Britannian homeland begins to nip the buds of resistance with its overwhelming military strength. Within that military strength, there is an anti-terrorist unit formed by Princess Maribelle mel Britannia, the "Glinda Knights". Deploying ace pilots and a great number of experimental Knightmare Frames on the Caerleon-class floating airship "Granberry", the Glinda Knights are given the search-and-destroy mission of suppressing the terrorism that occurs in all parts of the world. On the other hand, the terrorist-deployment organization “Peace Mark”, which possesses a worldwide network, is connected to terrorists in every country and terrorist-supporting organizations like Kyoto, inducing them to cause terrorism everywhere. In the midst of such a chaotic situation, a boy and girl with the same face and the same name "Oz" encounter each other by chance in a small country in the Middle East... Designers Eiji Nakata, the designer of the Knightmare Frames in the original television series, designed the new KMFs in Code Geass: Oz the Reflection, and fellow mechanical designer Kenji Teraoka (Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Mobile Suit Gundam 00) also returned from the previous Code Geass projects. The television anime's character designer Takahiro Kimura drafted the rough character designs for Oz the Reflection. Staff Planning: Sunrise, Goro Taniguchi and Ichiro Okouchi Composition: Shigeru Morita Character Design: Takahiro Kimura Knightmare Design: Eiji Nakata and Astrays Mechanical Design: Kenji Teraoka Color Scheme: Reiko Iwasawa Cooperation: Bandai Collector's Division, Monthly Hobby Japan, Hobby Japan Editorial Department, Newtype Ace Editorial Department and Kadokawa Shoten Code Geass: Oz the Reflection Characters Manga Oldrin Zevon Oldrin Zevon is a Britannian and the protagonist of the manga version of Oz the Reflection. Nickname "Oz". A girl who serves as the leader of the Knightmare Frame squad of the Britannian Military's anti-terrorism unit, the "Glinda Knights", which was formed in order to crush terrorism that began to frequently occur in Britannia's controlled regions after the "Black Rebellion". She fights under the belief of "protecting the smiling faces of the weak." Maribelle mel Britannia Maribelle mel Britannia is the 88th Princess of the Britannian Empire and the leader of the Glinda Knights. Toto Thompson Toto Thompson is a former maid of the Zevon family and the ship operator of the Glinda Knights' mothership, the Granberry. Leonhard Steiner Leonhard Steiner is a male knight and Knightmare pilot belonging to the Glinda Knights. Sokia Scerpa Sokia Scerpa is a female knight and Knightmare pilot belonging to the Glinda Knights. Tink Rockheart Tink Rockheart is a male knight and Knightmare pilot belonging to the Glinda Knights. Photo Story Oprheus Zevon Oprheus Zevon is the protagonist of the photo story. Nickname "Oz". A boy who has travels throughout the world seeking revenge against the enemy that took his beloved person away. He receives and acts on requests from "Peace Mark," a terrorist organization that controls and dispatches terrorists. He has a lot of coarse behaviour, but for some reason he sometimes displays the behaviour of a noble. Ze Dien Ze Dien is a terrorist and Knightmare pilot that works with Orpheus on requests from "Peace Mark". Miss X Miss X is Orpheus' mysterious contact that gives him requests from "Peace Mark". Ganabati Ganabati is an engineer that helps Orpheus. Wizard Wizard is a mysterious masked man who toys with the two "Oz"s. aldrin 2.jpg|Oldrin Zevon from Pash Magazine. aldrin.jpg|Oldrin Zevon Sketch. opeheus.jpg|Orpheus Zevon Sketch. AldrinColor.jpg|Oldrin Zevon OrpheusColor.jpg|Orpheus Zevon Image-Mariebell mel Britannia.jpg|Maribelle mel Britannia sketch Image-Toto Thompson.jpg|Toto Thompson sketch Image-Leonhard Steiner.jpg|Leonhard Steiner sketch Image-Sokia Scelba.jpg|Sokia Scerpa sketch Image-Tink Rockheart.jpg|Tink Rockheart sketch Image-Zi Dien.jpg|Ze Dien sketch Image-Miss X.jpg|Miss X sketch Image-Ganabati.jpg|Ganabati sketch Image-Wizard (Big).jpg|Wizard sketch Knightmare Frames Lancelot Grail (Piloted by Oldrin) Byakuen (Piloted by Orpheus) lanceolot gria.jpg|Knightmare Frame Lancelot Grail. nyakuren.jpg|Knightmare Frame Byakuen. Gallery Ozmay3.jpg a;drom.jpg|Cover Magazine Newtype Ace References Category:Code Geass: Oz the Reflection Category:Manga Category:Photo Story